Submitting To A Madman
by DefineDelicate
Summary: Now that the curse is broken, all Emma wants to do is get everyone where they belong. Problem is, the only way to do that is to play with the Mad Hatter, Jefferson. Will she submit, even when everything inside her tells her not too? LEMON/KINK ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I'M JUST MAKING THEM DO NAUGHTY THINGS. THIS STORY IS RATED M. FOR GOOD REASON. IF YOUR NOT A MATURE READER AND ARE NOT OF THE AGE, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESONIBLE! IF YOU ARE THOSE THINGS, PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Submitting To A Madman **

**For Paulina**

**By: DefineDelicate**

I can not believe I'm doing this. It's one thing to find out all fairytale creatures in Henry's book are real. That, I gotten use too within the weeks of discovery. but It's a whole other story to walk into the Mad Hatter's humongous mansion and steal from the psychotic freak.

Okay so maybe that was being harsh. He was right about...well everything, but his methods of making someone believe pretty much the impossible were extreme and borderline crazy. Kidnapping my friend—well _Mom_, was just not the way to go in trying to convince someone that everyone is cursed, I mean I've lived in New York all my life, and he still shocked the hell out of me.

Which is why I'm contemplating on my next mission right now. On one hand, I know this must be done. But something inside me is screaming for everything to get back to normal. Everything to be simple again.

Magic in the real world is not natural, that lesson was learned not long after the dark lavender mist faded. Things in Storybrooke are not as it should be. All the Fairytale characters are going to the deep end. Mr. Gold—Rumpelstiltskin is wrecking havoc on everyone, making bizarre deals and Regina is plotting her next course of action against my parents, with me in mind for her revenge. This was not how everyone thought the curse would be broken. They expected everyone to be magically transported back to the their own world. Or rather our own world. But it didn't happen. Instead, the town is stuck in between knowing who they are, and and who they were. I plan on fixing that. It was Henry's idea, if I'm being honest. Team Cobra isn't done with trying to save every one in Storybrooke, and the only way to do that and bring everyone home is stealing the Hat. From none other then The Mad Hatter.

Jefferson.

I wont lie. Jefferson is something I wouldn't expect from The Mad Hatter. When I think about the character, my mind instantly goes to the Disney movie version where he cuts his tea cup in half and sings about a very Happy Unbirthday or something. I can't remember all the details, I've only seen it once as a kid at the home, but I was scared. Which is the only thing Jefferson shares with that Hatter. They both invoke fear in me. But not for the reasons that one would think. Now that the cruse is broken, and everyone has their memories, I have no reason to believe Jefferson would hurt me. He got what he's been wanting for twenty-eight years. What he wanted in the first place.

Grace.

What does scare me about Jefferson is just his intensity and his unbelievable ability to pop up in random places and fly out the window and live. How he did that, that's what scares me. But now and days? Now that I've defeated a dragon, broke a curse, found my birth parents and became well...royalty. Jefferson doesn't scare me so much. Which is why I'm about to march into that house, steal the hat and run like my ass is on fire.

Admittedly, with my history of breaking and entering in Storybrooke this plan is not ideal. But it's the only one we got. The only one that makes sense.

I took precautions of course. I brought my gun and made Henry stay with Granny and Ruby/Red. I had no one else to really to watch him since the cruse was broken. He doesn't stay with Regina, and my old roommate was out of the question with all the awkwardness between us. Henry sure as hell couldn't come with me. This was something that I had to do alone. It was just me and Jefferson.

In the huge mansion the size of Texas.

How did I not get lost in this place when I escape the first time around? It's like a castle. From what I remember the Mad Hatter certainly stepped up in this world. No wonder he decided to stay here instead of go back home. It was a major improvement from the cabin in the story. And the house looked just the same from when I last saw it. Big. White. Lots of windows and huge steps leading to the doors. The house even has freaking pillars for crying out loud.

What the hell does he do for a living? Sell souls?

_Breathe Emma. Just breathe. This wont take long. Just get to the second floor. Go to the room with all the hats and find one that stands out. It shouldn't be hard. Now that magic was here, he had to had it. It had to work. I have to get everyone home._

Sneaking past the windows was the easy part. The porch light was not on. So I hid within the shadows of the house to conceal my presence. Once I made it to a side window next to the back door, the thought that maybe he had a security alarm quickly came to mind.

Shit. I didn't think of that.

All well. It's to late for that. I'll worry about it when the time comes. If it even does. Jefferson clearly isn't one to think things through like this.

I reached over and started pushing the window up to see if it'll budge a little without me having to break it. To my shock and pleasure, it wasn't locked.

See, he doesn't think things through.

I quickly started pushing my palms against the glass with more force and got the window to open just enough to get my fingers through. Once they were were, I was able to move the window completely open. I looked over and to my shock I saw that I was in the kitchen. and there was a table that I could hang on too, so that I wouldn't fall. Eliminating more ruckus. This was almost to easy. Way to easy. Another thing I couldn't really think about. I had to get that hat. With my body shaking, I threw one leg in and grabbed on to the wooded table. I had half my body in, trying to get my other half to follow when out of no where the lights turned on. My heart stopping in my chest. A familiar tisk-ing sound coming from my right.

_Dammit. I knew it._

"If you wanted to come in Emma, all you had to do was ask." Jefferson said, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, his legs and arms crossed as he spoke. His smooth, low voice vibrating throughout the room. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His neck exposed into view from where I resigned. That dark red scar peeking up at me through his collared shirt. The corner of his mouth tilted upward in a amused smirk.

I groaned, annoyed. So much for quick and easy.

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?" I asked, still hanging half way out the window. Fear flooding my veins as I looked into Jefferson's intense gaze. He slowly, and gracefully walk towards me. His movements were like a cat prying on his prey.

"I had a hutch. "

I waiting for him to make his move and do something. Anything that would harm me. Old habits are hard to break, But then he took me by surprise and started opening the window all the way, raising a hand to help me out of my predicament.

I...wasn't expecting that.

Sensing my hesitation, Jefferson gently reached for my hand and started pulling me inside, his hands then moving to my waist to help keep my balance. The man has no limits to personal space.

Once my whole body is inside, I look up and see that I'm still in his embrace. His blue eyes piercing into mine. For a second I forgot everything. I've never seen eyes like his before. They were part of the reason why he scared me. The held such intensity and passion. And now that I understood the truth, it was secrets that I saw in them too. Secrets of different worlds and magic. Jefferson might be mad. Actually, I was confident that he was bat-shit crazy. But he had without a doubt the most beautiful eyes. There was no denying that.

After a few awkward silences, from both of us. I pushed myself out of his arms and tried to remain my cool.

Eyes be damned. This was the man who kidnapped me for a full day. Forced me to tie up my unknowingly mother and had me make a hat for him. Not to mention poison me. Can't forget that part. It was a personal favorite.

"So do you know why I'm here?" I asked, shutting the window and then crossing my arms, as I took a step back. Jefferson didn't do the same. His expression still completely unreadable. The smirk vanishing from his mouth.

"Indeed I do."

"Then you'll help me?" I asked, a crooked grin appeared on his handsome face. And I knew my answer right away. "Your not, are you?"

"Would you like some tea, Emma?"

I stared at him as if he lost his mind. Which he has. If he even had a mind in the first place. Which I'm beginning to doubt.

"Your kidding right?"

"No?" He asked, walking over to the cabinets, and starting to bring out two crisp white teacups, placing it on the island counter in front of him. I rolled my eyes and stayed where I stood. There was no way I was going near him with those things in front him. I learned never to trust a man with a teacup. Thanks to him.

"I don't have time for this, where's the hat?" I said, my voice sounding louder then I intended. Jefferson brought his fingers to his lips to quiet me.

"Shhh, Grace is sleeping." I narrowed my eyes at him and after a few silent moments, I carefully walked over to the counter, taking a seat across from him. My hand standing on my side of the table. He wasn't going to give me what I want unless I played a long with his twisted game and amuse him. So amuse him I shall. I will get that hat and I will fix everything. It's taken me a while to except it but it's my job to help everyone. It was destiny. Even if that meant I had to play with the Mad Hatter to for fill it.

"So, how's that working out for you? Having Grace."

Jefferson gave me a full blown smile. His teeth blindingly white and did wonders for his already stunning face. For some reason, my heart dropped at the sight. It was the most confusing feeling to overcome me. A part of me wanting to kick myself in the ass, and another part of me just wanted to continue staring at him like a starstruck teenager. It was breathtaking to see.

I hate men who look good. They were like a weakness. Especially ones with agendas. Like Jefferson.

He was exactly the kind of guy I shouldn't be thinking that way about.

He poisoned me for crying out loud. Who does that?

"Oh I don't know. How's Henry working out for you?" Jefferson asked, turning the tables on me. I shook my head. And rolled my eyes.

"He's...adjusting."

"Small world." He said, with humor. "So is Grace."

Small world? Was he mocking me? More then likely. He more then anyone knew how naive I truly was. And I hated that. It was like he had some power over me because of it.

"Listen, Jefferson-"

"Do you know what I like about you Emma? After everything that's happened. Me being right, us getting our kids back, you still find it within yourself to not trust me. I like that."

"You gave me no reason to trust you." I resorted. "You almost killed me. And Mary-Margret."

Jefferson pouted his lips and looked amused. "Snow White."

I blinked. Confused. "What?"

"Your mother's name is Snow White." He said, pouring himself a cup of tea and then pour in some sugar to sweeten the liquid. He blew the steam away from the cup before he brought it to his mouth taking in a sip. "You can say it. No one will judge you here."

I shook my head, "I didn't come here for a heart to heart."

"Oh that's right. You came for my hat. How's that working out for you?" He said as he licked his pump lips. I was staring again.

I could smack him. Or at least something that would wipe off that expression off his pale face. It was official. I hated the condescending-crazy-sexy-hat-wearing-tea drinking-son of a bitch. Or better. I could shoot him. I had my gun didn't I? Maybe threaten him for the Hat?

That would work.

All I had to do was reach over in my back pocket while he was busy sipping on his tea and-

What the hell? It was missing!

"What the fu-"

"Missing something?" Jefferson said, sounding as if he honestly had no idea. But of course he did. He always did. He was a stalking, sneaky worm. And now he had my gun. Waving it in the air with a malicious grin plastered on his face. How the heck did he do that? Magic? Had to of been. Unless he got it when he helped me out of the window. That could happen easily while I was distracted by the unmentionables.

"Your a sneaky bastard, you know that?"

Jefferson put the gun down and sipped his tea then placed it down on the counter and leaned against the surface, crossing elbows. Hunched over as his eyes glanced up at me. Looking suddenly very serious as he studied my face. I instantly felt exposed for some reason. Like he was looking right through me. He had the ability to do that from the beginning through. I blame the personal space problem he has. Cause now I felt like my nerves were moving in my skin. I didn't like it.

Looking back him, I could see that his hair was messier then what it was before the curse. Dark brown hair, sticking up in all different directions now. Once again the scar was greeting me. Now that I was closer, I could see that the story was right about that aspect. Someone had cut his head off. The queen of hearts? I wonder where she was. It looked painful, but I couldn't find it in me to cringe from it. Instead, I slowly without realizing it, reach my hand over the counter and stroke my finger down his warm, blazing skin. Jefferson flinched the moment I made contract with his neck. Making me pull my hand back. My fingers tingling from where I touched his. His eyes looking at me with a some sort of expression that I couldn't figure out.

My chest hammering on as I bit my lower lip.

_What were you thinking Emma? Focus on the plan dammit!_

"I need the hat, Jefferson. I'm willing to do anything for it." I said, clearing my throat. Jefferson blinked at me and narrowed his eyes in the only way he knew how.

"No."

"I'm willing to make a deal here, okay? Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Funny thing, I don't make deals anymore." He said, putting his teacup in the stink and rising it clean. "Especially when the only thing your could interest me with, you'll not be willing to give."

I looked at him puzzlingly. What exactly does this man want from me? I just told him I'm willing to give him anything he wanted. Anything at all and yet he wants something I can't give? What was it? My first born child? Wait. That was Mr. Gold.

No, he wanted something else. Something more taboo. And by the way he turned his face to me and I saw the lust and desire filling his sapphire eyes, I knew.

He wanted me. All of me. Like that.

Since when did Fairytale characters want to get down and dirty?

"Hell. No. You sick freak!"

"Am I Emma?"

"Yes!"

"Because I want you."

"Because your trying to trade the hat for sex, I don't know who you think I am buddy, but I'm not like that. Not ever."

Jefferson walked closer to me. Leaning over the counter. Once again personal space was invaded. His face merely inches from mine. I couldn't move. His smelled good. Like lemons and sugar mixed with something completely foreign to me. His breath brushing against my face. My heart singing as my body felt like it was a liveware. My blood rushing to the surface as my fingers twitch for some unknown reason.

"It wouldn't be like that. I make no deals, remember? When I have you. It'll because you want it just as much." If a voice could be lethal. It would be Jefferson's. It was a tone that could make angels cry, and my head spin.

Did I want him? Sure, he was beautiful. In a dark, mysterious way, and I had no doubts that he probably would be a alright lover. But to actually give myself over to him, willingly? If I wanted him to take me like he was suggesting, if I became his in that way, what would that make me? Would that make me insane as he was? Suddenly the room became very warm. This was not what I came for. This was not going to happen. I didn't submit to men anymore. I had my independence. I learned years ago never to allow a man to get under my skin. Yet here I was at the first sight of a offer and I'm even contemplating it? Why? He was dangerous. Possibly evil. Yet I was having thoughts of actually agreeing to this ridiculous nonsense.

I was being a moron. There was no way I thought of Jefferson that way. I was not a patient in his madhouse. I was stronger then that. I did not lust after the freaking Mad Hatter.

Closing my eyes and looking down, I was just about to tell him where to shove it, when I realize he was no longer standing in front of me. But behind me. His lips whispering it my ear. My heart lunging out of my chest. My breathing hitching at the mere closeness. I could feel his firm chest pressing into my back. Paralyzing me.

No. don't do that. Don't submit.

_You do not want him that way! He's crazy!_

"What's the matter Emma? Afraid you want it to much?"

"I don't." I gulped. "I want the hat. That's all."

"Hmm." He mutters near my ear as I felt his delicate hands moved down my shoulder to my waist as they slowly, ever so slowly go down lower till they find my hips. My body starting to shake with need. A need I didn't give permission to exist. They felt good touching me. His hands. It must be the years he spent making Hats. Tipping and pulling of fabrics. It was a art form really. And he was the Master of it all. He was the master of touches. My breathing becoming labored as felt his fingers brush against me as he reached over with one hand and started to unzipped my red leather jacket. My favorite article of clothing. Once again he did so annoyingly slow. Like a snail. As if he was waiting for me to speak. I could feel the ends of my toes curling at the anticipation.

Oh No. No. This...this is wrong. On so many levels. Isn't it?

"Are you sure that's all you want?" He breathed, his voice filled with lust. His warm, soft lips glazing across my earlobe. Sending chills down my spine. My body starting to ache in a way I never knew it could.

_No. Yes. I don't know. _I screamed inside my head, trying to find my voice. But the only sounds that were coming out were barely whimpers.

I knew this was bad. This was definitely a taboo right to the T. But my body was in disagreement with me. It was as if my self-consciousness and my body were two separate beings. One telling me to not go there, to run as far as I could to get away from this provoking man but then the other part telling me turn around and kiss him. Let him take me. Here. Now. I was in a complete spiral of emotions. Fighting with myself to stay true and strong.

But how can one fight so hard and not know what is true? which part of me to gives up? Did I want to do this? It felt like I did. It always felt like I did but somehow with Jefferson it felt ten times stronger. The urges to be with him to welcome him inside of me was so overpowering it was as if I actually did drink his damn tea again. But with a totally different aftereffect.

I had a need for him. My lower body quivering for him in a way I never knew it could. I was drowning in it. And he had barely even touched me.

"Oh Emma, you do don't you? I can feel it." He groaned, his breathing tightening his left hand on my hip, making me squirm on my bar stool. The zipper of my jacket completely open. His right hand now tracing the lining of my shirt. Waiting. "Let me show you how good it can be. Let me open your mind even farther then what you've seen."

I bit my lip trying to keep myself in check. But it was pointless. He was close. Everything I was feeling he knew about. Everything tremble, every sound. I was his prisoner once again. Only difference was, I wasn't trying to fight back. I couldn't.

I felt Jefferson's hand leave my hip as he tugged on my ponytail, loosing the hold of the rubber-band. My blonde curls falling into my faces like a waterfall as he forced my head to lead back against his shoulder. His lips descending down on neck. As he planted sizzling hot open mouth kisses on my cool skins. His mouth feeling like silk as the pool between my legs growing with each touch.

I gasped and pressed my thighs together, to ease the building friction between them. The war in my head raging on.

Good vs. Evil.

Right vs. Wrong.

Me. vs. Him.

"Say yes Emma. No one will have to know." He whispered in a husky voice. Sounding like he was loosing control as well. His lips nibbling just below my ear, clouding my judgment. My body shivered as I opened my eyes.

What was happening? How did I get here? I had a clear vision of my mission. Get in and get out, and yet now that I was in this situation, I couldn't fathom leaving. Feeling Jefferson this close was like not eating for hundreds of years and suddenly have food appear for the taking just inches away. My mouth was dry. My stomach was flipping inside out and my breast ached so hard they felt like pebbles in my thin strapped shirt. They wanted his hands to caress them. They wanted to feel him almost as badly as I did. And I did. I wanted him so badly, even when I knew it was wrong. Even when I knew it didn't make any sense. I've never wanted anyone so badly. That realization made everything I came here for deem in comparison.

Very slowly, scared and still a little unsure, I pushed his hand away from my stomach. Turning my body around to face him head on. His icy blues darkening with tremendous amount of want that it smothered me. The shadows of his face defined from the light above us. It was only light on in the room. He was all I saw. Every curve. Every line of his face, clearly beautiful. More so up close. His lips parted while he looked at me. His body not moving closer, nor further away. Our nose barely touching.

My chest moving up and down as I breathed. Silence surrounding us both as neither one of us spoke for a good long moment.

"Except me. I'll know." I whispered. Swallowing the air, coming from his mouth. "I...You...You hurt me. Nearly killed me..."

Jefferson looked down, pounding his lips and looked back up at me. He gave me a sad soft smile.

"I did it for Grace." He reasoned, closing his eyes. "I would do anything for Grace."

I stared at him. Not in disgust, but in understanding. Because I knew. I knew how he felt. It was the same with me and Henry. Ever since that boy knocked on my door, I had this unexplained need to protect him. To care for him and to keep him in my life. I even threaten Regina if he didn't come out of the coma. Promising to kill her. I had every intention of keeping that promise, till he finally woke up. And if anything did happen to him. If one day I woke up and realized he was no longer there, there was no doubt in my mind I would go to the end of the earth for that kid. Do just about anything. Even if it did make me look crazy.

With a tentative hand, I slowly raised my hand to his face and caressed his rough skin, where he must of shaved earlier. His eyes opened and stared into mine, looking straight through me. My body opening up for him. Welcoming him. With this understanding common ground I found both of us on in my mind.

I was mad just like him. I realize that now. And I was going to hell.

Jefferson had one hand on each side of me. Trapping me to the island, I closed my eyes and envisioned myself ready to dive into the ocean from a cliff. That was what I was doing. Taking a huge leap. Leap of madness. Leap of foolishness and later regret. But a leap I couldn't deny myself, nor him. I knew I was going to hate myself for this later. I knew I would have no self respect, but once I felt the single brush of Jefferson's lips against mine as he gently kissed me on the mouth. All the worries of the future. All of the past between us. Melted away. And so did my resolve.

His kiss was not what I was expecting. It was cautious and tender at first. Almost as if he were testing the waters with me. Waiting for me to push him away. When I did nothing, his kiss grew more intense. Filled with passion and promise, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Pulling me to him. My chest pushed up against his hard body. Instinctively my hands moved around his neck, within seconds and thread themselves into his angel soft hair tugging, His wet, luscious lips moved against mine. Pressing harder wanting—No, demanding more.

Biting, tasting, consuming me. neither one of us wanting to come up for air, his tongue roughly entering into my mouth seeking mine. Heat spreading throughout my body. As I tasted him.

I never liked tea. I was always a coffee drinker from a young age. But with Jefferson's kiss, I suddenly realized the appeal. He tasted of lemon flavored tea. Warm, and sweet with a hint of honey. Tea now was a new addiction.

Tea and Jefferson.

Getting lost in the feel of his mouth and tongue, I couldn't help but whimper. My body molded into his. With no space between us. I could hear him groan into my mouth as I broke a part the kiss. Trying to catch some air. Jefferson looked at me with fire in his eyes, making me catch my breath. His mouth swollen from our kissing. His expression telling me one thing.

He wasn't done with me. No where near done.

And in my mind. With nothing to loose. I took that forbidden leap, and dived off that imaginary cliff. Falling into a wave of needs and desire. Regrets be damned. It was to late to turn back now. Far to late. For my brain and body were in complete agreement. They wanted him. Craved him. And I now I was going to have him. And he was going to have me. I was submitting. And I was thrilled.

Before I came to my right state of mind, I pulled Jefferson's face back, capturing his lips between mine. My tongue dancing with his aggressively. Both of us desperate for the other. Nothing gentle or cautious about this kiss. Nothing sweet except the taste of him. We both were putting the cards on the table. Both getting what we wanted—what we needed. It was a win win.

"Emma..." He growled. Breaking off the kiss once again, only to move his mouth down to my neck. Sucking and nibbling as his teeth glazed down my across my skin. He was bending me back against the counter top now. The edge jabbing into my back as I wrapped my thighs around his torso. His arousal hard and stiff against my belly. From what I could feel, he could possibly break me in two that thing.

"Oh, Jesus, what am I doing?"

Jefferson smirked against my lips. My voice not my own. Jefferson's hands then started pushing my jacket off my shoulders. With a big 'thud' it hit the tile floor. Totally forgotten.

His kiss became more frantic, moving from my throat down to my bare shoulder, as I threw my head back to make it easier for him. My hands holding him to me. When I felt Jefferson's teeth bit into my collarbone I gave out a huge moan. Shocking even me. His blazing hot breath sending me chills down my body. I was so wet for him.

"Say yes Emma, Let me have you now." He whispered, his hands moving under my thighs, right near my ass. I blinked and opened my eyes, my breathing was completely unstable, my body aching for more and my breast never felt so heavy, my mind. Clearly long gone it even took me a moment to realize what he just said. I was in such a daze.

"Y—yes. Before I gain sanity, Jefferson."

in one swift movement, Jefferson had me in his lean muscular arms and started carrying me out of the kitchen. I gasp in surprise and tightened my thighs around him. My arms still wrapped around his neck. The kitchen disappearing behind us as he makes his way upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhh..." He said, kissing me as we turn past the Hat-room and walked into another room. A room I had never been in.

Jefferson kicked the door shut and turned on the lights as he walked me over to a red, silky bed and laid me down. His eyes gazing down at me. My heart slamming against my ribcage at the look in his eyes. So breathtaking.

I didn't even get a catch to look around the room that we were in, before Jefferson started kissing me again. His slick hot tongue begins to stroke mine without hesitation. As his body hovers over me. I grip his shoulders with my arms, clinging too him. Wanting no friction. Just us.

As I felt Jefferson's hands moving down my shoulder, my breathing turns into pants, his fingers brushing across my simulated breasts. Making me whisper his name into his mouth.

It feels like ages before his hands gradually, take the edge of my shirt and start to pull it over my head. Revealing my bra cover chest to him, as he disgarded my shirt somewhere on the floor. His eyes drinking me in as he sits back on his knees and grab my leg and started to take off my boots. First one. Then the other.

Slow. Always slow.

The air surrounding us becoming warm as his removes the socks with the same snail-like pace. My body trembling with longing.

"Jefferson..." I whispered, but before I could get a word in, Jefferson placed his fingers to my lips. To hush me. I stare at him with wide eyes as his fingers then made a burning travel from my lip, all the way down to the edge of my pants. His fingers circling the button of my jeans. I shivered at the light contact. The pit of my stomach clutching as my eyes rolled.

He was torturing me. It was pure and simple. My body was screaming for him. Suffering from the lack of The Mad Hatter and the bastard was enjoying it.

Jefferson then lowered body to mine, his mouth to my ear as he spoke. his tone was nothing but whisper. His breath tickling my skin.

"Anticipation is key..." His voice sounded primal as he suddenly reached over and unclasped my bra from the front. Freeing my chest from the stupid entrapment. I hissed at the cool air hit my exposed nipple, making them even more aroused. Jefferson grumbled a cruse under his breath and licked his full kissable lips, judging by the look in his eyes. I think he liked what he saw.

Seconds past by. No words were spoken from either of us. Only stares. It was so quiet in the room, that I could hear the clock on the nightstand beside the bed.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

lifting himself off the bed, Jefferson walked casually to a huge black door, on the far end of the room. disappearing in it. I looked at the direction of the door, assuming it was some sort of closet. What would he need in there? _I'M RIGHT HERE!_ Dying. As dramatic as that sounded, I was definitely dying. "Which one I wonder..." I heard him muse, inside.

After what felt like hours, he came into view holding...

"Oh fuck." I gasped staring at the black scarves in his hand. Shaking my head. "No...No..I didn't sign up for a kink fest, Jefferson."

"Don't you trust me?" He smirked sounding playful.

Oh a playful Mad Hatter who wants to tie me up. The reasons why this was so wrong, were growing by the second.

"No." I snapped.

"Wont you? Just this once?"

"Never."

"C'mon Emma," He sighed, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the end. I shook my head. "It wont hurt. Have a open mind."

I stare at the scarves like they were demons from a nightmare. Biting my lip as I thought about this. How much of me did he want bonded? Could I not touch him at all?

I would be at his complete mercy. That did have some appeal. though I hated men who had that kind of control over me, however with Jefferson the idea seemed...sexy. In a it's-wrong-but-feels-right kind of way. The only problem is I really wanted to touch him. All of him. From his scar all the way down to his toes. I wanted to explore him as he would explore me.

"Don't blind me...I want to see-"  
"I have all intentions of you seeing what I will do to you, Emma Swan." He says, standing back up and taking one scarf in his hand, walking over to the head of the bed. "You will enjoy this, I promise."

I looked at him warily, and pushed back all warnings from my mind.

I will enjoy this. He said so. I will submit. I am definitely earning my spot on the bus to hell.

_Oh god, he'll be the death of me. _

Taking one of my hands, He tied one end of the scarf around my wrist and the other end around the pole of the baseboard. Doing the same with my other arm I was so...open to him. My chest completely advertised for his viewing pleasure.

"Hm. So lovely." He whispered. Taking my lips with his, for a brief sensual kiss before moving to my pants and finally, painfully removing them from my waist, panties and all.

I was now officially naked in front of him. Naked and soaking. While he tied my ankles to the end of the bed. Spreading me wide for him.

_Fuck._

I was all out. Trapped by scarves. And I loved/hated it.

Jefferson took a moment too admire his handy work, his eyes darting from my chest, to my exposed lower half. He bit his lip and smirked. Then tugged the scarves to see how loose they were. I was going no where.

"This the best idea I've ever had." He said, stepping back from the bed. unbuttoning his shirt. Throwing it on the floor to add to the pile of my clothes and taking off his leather shoes and black socks. I gulped, my eyes dancing from his face, down to his now nude chest. I was practically drooling at the sight of him. He was even more striking now. Not even a single flaw on his body, except for the ring around his neck. And even that didn't ruin his good looks. If anything it added character to his perfect body. I found myself wanting to lick it.

Jefferson then laid beside me, his body totally not where I wanted him to be. His arm propping him up as he suckled his finger in his mouth. Making it mist and guiding it down my chest. His eyes fixated on my chest as he pinching my nipples between his two fingers. I bucked against his hand. My strains holding me back. My nipple feeling like stone, as it responded to him. He groaned. Pleased.

"Now, what to do with you?" He whispered, his fingers rolling my nipple as if it were his play thing. I cried out, my head hitting the pillow behind me. My body inching off the bed as waves of passion hit me. I tried to close my legs to ease off my discomfort, but with my ankles tied to the bed. It was pointless. I am throbbing for him now, wanting him to touch me everywhere.

"Please, just have me..."

"But I do have you Emma. " He growled, moving himself over me now. His chest barely touching mine as he settled himself between my open legs. His arms held himself off me. He was just mere inches away. So damn close. "I have you exactly where I want you."

"It's not enough. It's torture." I whined. Sounding pitiful.

"I know." He kissed me then, his lips processing mine as his hands cupped my breast. And then moving lower to the apex of my thighs. Where his fingers brushed over my clit while he kissed me.

"Jefferson!" I moaned loudly, at the feel of his fingers giving me feather like touches. My body burning for him. Trying to get free from from the scarves. The knot was unbreakable. Jefferson smirked against my mouth, his lips moving down to neck. Licking, nibbling his way down my chest. I couldn't breathe.

"Shh...you don't want to wake up Grace." He muttered against my blistering skin. I bit my lip and pulled at the scarves. My nails digging into the fabric as his mouth eloped around my nipple, tugging on the sensitive bud. His hands digging into my hips now. Holding me in place.

"_Oh God!" _

Lowering my eyes, watching him pleasuring me. The image of him suckling on my chest was a sight I never thought I'd enjoy. My racing heart pounding in my ears. It was so erotic, watching him. So sexy that my body was started arching off the bed, encouraging him as his tongue flicked around and around the tip. Making my head spin. My mouth jarred open as I tried to suck in some air. The center of my body pulsating as he worked.

Once he was done with one nipple, he moved on to the other. Showing just as much attention as before. I was so turned on right now. Sensations building, as I felt like I was still falling off that cliff. Falling and falling and when I felt Jefferson's smooth fingers move back, as he stroke against my folds, his thumb pressing into the nub above my entrance. I was seconds away from coming undone. Less then.

"Your so moist...I can't wait to taste you."

That was all I needed. All I needed to fall into the imaginary pool of water. I came, hard at his words mixed together with the feelings he was evoking in me, Panting out his name, my arms jerking against the scarves.

I hate those stupid things!

"_Fuck!" _I yelped, making Jefferson grin a fox like grin. I blush because that has never happened before. I never had a man not be inside of me have me come with just mere words. He was barely touching me. I am...so embarrassed. It was like I was virgin or something. But I couldn't let him see that. I refuse to give into everything with this crazy insane mad man. I had to stay strong. Right?

"That was one." Jefferson whispered, his fingers still caressing my nub. "How many times do you think I can get you to come, before I'm inside you?"

I whimpered at I looked at him. A light glint in his lustful eyes. Giving me yet another crooked grin. I wonder if Hell was this cruel?

"You are crazy..." I whispered as his finger suddenly entered into me without warning. My body tensing, accommodating. Starching to fit his long fingers. It's been to long. It was almost painful.

"Your so tight Emma. That please me greatly." he said huskily, as he became to pump his fingers. Going in and out, faster and harder with each stride. I couldn't help but release a streaking cry, my body becoming numb, except where he touched me. "It's been to long...for both of us apparently."

"Shit, Jefferson where did …..You...fuck. It's killing me!" I said, after he added a second finger inside.

Oh...Oh..I can't.

My breathing was labored. I sounded like I was running a marathon when in fact I had not. Sweat was forming on the back of my neck as I lift my hips as much as the scarves would allow. To meet his thrust for thrust. Making his fingers slip into me deeper. But never deep enough. I wanted so badly to touch him. To feel the muscles of his back. To feel the thickness of his hair. This night was definitely not what I planned. This was not a part of my mission. Now? My mission was to get these scarves freed and touch this man. To feel him. To torture him as much as I was. I was squirming under him. His lips on my neck, his tongue tasting me, and it wasn't until I came the second time that he allowed me to breathe.

"Two." He breathed, and kissed me. Flicking his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and my tongue intertwined with his.

My hair was sticking to my back now as his free hand pressed blonde strands from my face. I closed my eyes to catch some air.

I was so wrong. I hadn't even really slept with the man but I knew it now. When I thought that he would be a average lover I was so. Dead. Wrong. He was something else entirely. Something I hadn't planned, hadn't expected, and sure as hell didn't see coming. If someone had asked me if I lusted after the Mad Hatter right after my first meeting with him, I would tell them to get their heads checked. Now? Now that he made me feel this...out of control...I could honestly say I lusted after him like no one before him. He was a man with means. But a man who knew the ways to pleasure a woman. And I'm thanking god or Zeus for allowing me to be that woman.

"Untie...me." I said, letting out a breath, "Untie me now...Let me touch you..."

Jefferson shook his head and I sighed, frustrated as he began to kiss my stomach. Moving lower. His hands cupping my hips once again as his tongue dipped into my navel.

I wanted to cry. Tears stringing my eyes as my heart hammered on.

He was really aiming for a goal here wasn't he? He wanted to make the most of this. And I was hurting. Physically, wanting to feel him. My wrist were starting to burn from the restrains. The scarves were feeling to tight around my hands.

I couldn't watch him as his head went lower and lower. The intensity of lips made my legs shake and tense. He may not have all the magic of Regina but this man was magic.

When Jefferson's lips brushed once against my inner thigh, I jolted up. My hips pushing off the bed as he kissed the other inner thigh. I opened my eyes briefly to see him. His mile forming into a bright, blinding smile that could like a whole city. I melted at the sight. His eyes glowing as I tried to prepare myself for what was coming next.

But the moment his lips touched my sex, I knew there was no preparing for this. His lips were soft and wet. After kissing me a few times he hummed against me, as his tongue darted against my slit.

"Jefferson!, Please. Don't do this. Please, I already had enough. I just...I can't keep doing this!" Jefferson didn't listen. Jefferson didn't stop. Instead, he kept going. Licking, kissing and nibbling on my sex, up and down. Like a seesaw, and then swilling around as his hands moved around my backside his fingers pressing into my heated skin. Gripping me as he marked me. The stubble of his cheek brushing against my thighs.

_Oh god. Oh god._

I swear I felt like he was craving his name in there with his tongue. His movement slow and traitorous. It felt more like punishment rather then bliss. And vice versa.

I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to continue. I wanted him inside me, around me. Everywhere. I wanted to jump up and down and sing hallelujah and I always wanted to cruse him out. But no words were forming. Only the sounds of my breathing echoed around the room. The now familiar pressure of my abdomen built up as Jefferson kept going.

Bite.

Lick.

Tug,

"Jeff—_Please_-"

"You taste so delicious, Emma. I just can't get enough."

"Ohhh..."

Swill.

Nibble..

Stars..

I was seeing stars. Black, blue. And red. And as soon as I heard a growl come form my partner in crime. I was done. No long falling this time. But slamming head first. Drowning into the floor of the ocean that was Jefferson. Digging myself in. making it a home. My release was rocking shock into my body. boiling over as the flame turned into a forest fire. I was not crying. I was wailing out my plea. What I was pleading for I had no idea. My voice coming out long and hard, as my head thrashed around the pillow that smelled just like Jefferson. As I rode out my climax. My toes curling as I felt my body crumbling against him. My eyes sealing shut. Air finally finding it's way to escape my lungs. Blonde curls clinging to my face due to sweat.

"Three. I must say Emma, your response was more then what I expected."

"Fuck...You.." I breathed, sounding extremely weak. My body getting tired from all the activity, Jefferson gave me a winning shit-eating grin and started untying the scarves from my ankles. My head shut up, not thinking he was ready to let me go. Once my body was free from the fabrics, my arms feel flat on the bed. Aching and sore from being in that position too long. My wrist a bright pink, as my body felt suddenly very heavy. Jefferson sat back on his knees. Still between my open legs.

"You seem satisfied." I heard him say, happily. I glared at him and pushed myself up, leaning back on my elbows. I winced a little. Which made Jefferson's eyes narrowed at me. He looked so sexy doing that. I wont even lie. "Hurt?"

I shook my head no, no really lying but not telling the truth either. Reaching over with determination, I unbuckled Jefferson's pants my hands shaking as I found his zipper and started pulling it down. Jefferson then leaned over quickly gave me a lingering kiss on my forehead, the tender action bewildered me. For a second I just look deeply into his eyes, and then locked my lips on his. My hands moving inside his pants finding him ready and hard for me.

Talk about response, Mad Hatter.

"Do you...have protection?" I asked, because it's just common sense to have one if one was planning on doing what we were about too. Jefferson chuckled and rested his head against mine.

Again. This bewildered me. Who was this man? Was he the same one tying me up to torture me? Surely not.

"I wasn't planning-"  
Damn it. He doesn't have jack!

For a second I worry about this. Because I really wanted him_. Badly_. And in no way am I wanting to turn around and not do anything. But then I remembered I had taken a shot. Because unlike some fairytale characters who remain anonymous, Emma Swan always has a back up plan. I started taking them after giving birth to Henry, and have been determined to do so till this very day. You never know when they come in handy. Thank god.

"I have you covered." I said, kissing him again. Tasting myself on his pouty lips. I did not see the appeal what so ever. But _he _tasted good. So that's all that mattered. As I kissed him long and sensually, I slipped my hand through his boxers, and sprung him free.

He was huge. A lot bigger then what I ever seen. It was overwhelming.

Before I thought about that anymore then necessary. I brought him down on top of me. His chest finally pressing into mine as my free hand started pulling his pants down his legs. My feet helping along the way. Multitasking. Jefferson cursed, and bit his lip. As my hand around his arousal and started moving up and down. Pumping. Making him ooze out.

"I can torture you too. You know. I can do so many things, Jefferson. But the thing is I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of playing this game." I said, kicking his pants fully off now and on to the floor.. Our naked bodies caressing against each other. Making both of whimper in unison. His erection growing hard and hard in my hand as I stroked him.

Once.

Twice.

"_Emma...!"_

"Shhh...you'll wake up Grace.." I mumbled softly against his mouth. Making him grin as he kissed me gently.

Jefferson then, grabbed one of my thighs and throws it over his hip. Nestling himself even more between my legs. Alining himself up at my opening.

I let go of him and wrap my arms around his neck. His scar peeking at me as he stares into my eyes. Before he could do anything else. Before I even place my hands into his hair and hold on for the ride, I reach over and I kiss his neck.

He flinches and looked at me like I was the one whose from a different world. A mixture of emotions crossing his face.

Shock. Disbelief. Anger. And longing.

"I...crossed a line?"

"No...I just..." He blinked. Unsure. "I haven't had someone touch me like that in years. I'm not use too it."

I nodded. Understanding everything he was saying. Years. It was a long damn time to be alone. To be the only one who knew the truth. It made me feel guilty for not listening to him before. For being so naive and in denial. I could of spared him time. I could of done something, but what? It was impossible, what he was suggesting at the time. Fairytale land being real, who would believe him. But yet. I do now. And I'm with him. Laying with him. Seconds away from being his in every way.

Almost.

"I wont do it again—"  
"I liked it." He said, giving me a light kiss. And then held on to my hips. "But I want to make sure this—Tell me you want this."

I thought about what all lead me here. The plan. The Hat. Our past. I knew my decision before it even took off. I would regret this. I would hate myself for it. But there were ways around that. Ways I didn't realize I had till now. I would make myself forget. I lived in a world of magic now. So I will do this. I will give into him. And be his. And he'll be mine.

But not without a plan for the after math.

"No more waiting." With our kiss growing hot and heated once more, my hands moved eagerly in his hair. Happy to be free to do just that. Jefferson rolled his hips and began to push into me without questioning me a second time. Nudging his way through the small space. His cock spreading me further then I have ever been. I burned, in the most delicious way. Whimpering as I crushed him between my legs. Wrapping both my ankles together. My heels digging into his ass.

He felt so damn good. And we hadn't even started moving yet.

"Fuck Emma...you feel good." He whispered, and it was the first time I ever heard a fairytale character say fuck before. Then again I didn't imagine them doing this either. Not even when some of them had kids in their stories. This was all new. And so real that it made my heart beat speed at a pace that I didn't realize it could. Jefferson pulled away very slowly, easing out of me completely, then with a groan, he slammed back into me going deeper this time around.

A bunch of word came flying out of his mouth. That didn't slow him down a bit. His body pulled back again as he started thrusting hard into me. Over and over. Keeping a rhythm.

"Jeff-" Thrust. "-son!" Thrust.

"_Unffff._ Emma...shh...it!" He hissed against my mouth, his lips moving all over me, kissing my cheek and eyelids as he continued to pound into me. Claiming me as his own. "So...damn long..."

"I can't believe...Oh my god. Harder, please!" I screamed, as he picked up the pace, finding my hips and making me meet him each time he moved. My back arching as he filled me, our body slapping against each other as my breast kept bouncing against him. Jefferson lowered his head started kissing my chest, his hands moving right to that sensitive spot. Making me come again.

"Oh! Oh fuck!"

Number-freaking-four. God help me. I'm like a walking cumming vending machine for this man.

I was almost done with coming down from yet again when out of no where, Jefferson flips me from my back forcing me on my stomach. His hand moving my hair from my neck as he kisses down my shoulders and back. Within seconds he has my knees spread, and he's inside me once again. Slipping easier now that he had stretched out. Hammering into me once behind. Then again and again for a third. The only sounds coming from either of us are moans and whimpers.

"Jefferson..."

"Oh...god, Emma. I can't hold off-"

"_Don't!"_

His body tensed as he's starting to loose his grip. With one final slam, he came. Cold, and hard as he spilled into me. His body clasping into mine. His hot breath brushing against my sweaty skin as I tried to regard control of my body. My heart pulsing through my ears. My hair was covering half my face as Jefferson turned me back around to face him. No longer was he inside me but his arm supporting my head. My body suddenly feeling empty without him. His cool blue eyes glazing into my smokey blue ones. I placed my hand on his chest. His heart beat speeding as fast as mine. Without even thinking about this time, I leaned forward and gave the quickest of kisses against his throat. Right on the scar. Jefferson closing his eyes as I did. For the longest time we didn't speak. Both of us stuck in a daze of what just took place. When finally, unable to control himself. Jefferson spoke first.

"Your going to pretend this didn't happen..." Not sounding like a question. I leaned back and sighed. Closing my eyes. As I thought about what I did actually plan to do. I had to be honest with him. I had to tell him how it was going to be for us. Because in the end he did need to know. I just hope it wouldn't upset him.

"I'm making myself forget Jefferson." He looked confused. "I think it would be best."

"How—fairies. Your going to the blue fairy."

"I don't want to regret it. And I know I will. Maybe not right now but—"

"If you were going to make yourself forget, while bother being with me in the first place?" he asked, looking—hurt? Yes. He looked definitely hurt. Which again puzzled me. I did not understand at all why I felt my heart catch at the sight of his face. It was strange.

"Because sometimes people do things because they can't help themselves. When tomorrow comes Jefferson—"

"I get it. You'll think back and wish you had made a difference choice. But what if you don't regret?"

"I'm not willing to find that out. I want to make sure, and your not going to bring this up. Promise me." I said, sitting up, throwing my legs over the edge about to stand up when I feel him grab my wrist. Making me look down at him as he remained on the bed.

He seemed to want to say a million different things all at once. But instead of uttering even a single word, he just raised my hand to his lips. And gave me a lingering kiss. It was quick. But as I got on my clothes, I could still feel it. Sizzling my skin.

The kiss may not seem like much. But I understood. He was saying he promised. That he would take this with his to the grave. Much like had all the other things floating inside his head. I wouldn't normally put that on anyone, especially with all things he's already had going on. But Jefferson understood. And if I or anyone else found out about this.

No. Just no.

"Emma..." Jefferson called out, as I finished getting dressed. I turned to look at him, his body now wrapped in red sheets, his elbows resting on his knees. "The Hat...I don't have it."

"Would you give it to me if you did?"

He smirked and I knew my answer. Figures. Even sex wouldn't change the man. Even good sex—No. Amazing sex. It was better then good after all. It didn't matter. He wanted to stay in this messed up world. And he wanted everyone else too as well.

"Fine, mind telling me who does have you Hat?"

"No."

I glared at him and start walking out the door. To pissed and tired to deal with this crap. It has to be at least three in the morning by now. Way to sleepy to deal with his mind tricks. Again.

"Good night Emma." Jefferson said, as I opened the door and stopped. I closed my eyes and without looking, I kept going. Whispering a good night to him, in such a soft voice, that he didn't hear me.

Tomorrow I'll find the blue fairy. The nun. I'll tell her I wanted to forget something tragic. Something that's haunting me, right after I tell Henry that I couldn't find the hat. That way I don't forget to tell him.

Everything will go back as it was.

With Jefferson and his poisonous tea cup. And me working on Team Cobra.

There was no fairytale for this kind of thing. There was just a moment of weakness. A moment of submission.

And soon, it will be all forgotten.

* * *

**Writer's Note: This is for my beloved Paulina who inspired me to write this Lemony goodness. Please be kind about the grammar. I know it's bad. It's also my first MadSwan/OUaT one-shot. Take that to consideration. Reviews are loved. **

**-Tiff**


End file.
